Job, Mission or Chance at Love?
by covertoperative456
Summary: Cammie is the best spy ever. Her life is great and she has amazing friends. But something is missing. Love. She had one boyfriend and it was a bad experience. When she goes on a new mission/temporary job at Blackthorne and she meets a certain green-eyed boy, will she allow herself to fall in love again? Or will everything go wrong and she gets hurt in the process?
1. Birthday Wishes

**A/N: Hi! It's Lyssy here. So, I have rewritten this story. I'm sorry, I know I know. _But_ I like this version a lot better than before. Looking back and reading this, this story made me cringe _so hard._ It was the worse thing to read lol so I decided I would rewrite it. I hope you like the new version!**

 **P.S. By the way, if it isn't already renamed (I'm writing this before I finish), I will probably rename it.**

* * *

 **Job, Mission, or Chance At Love?**

 **Chapter One**

 **Cammie POV**

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan.

My friends call me Cammie.

I am the number one ranking agent in the world and the only person besides the director of the CIA, Will, to have Level 50 clearance.

In other words, I'm the best spy there is.

I started my training when I was 2-years-old and I've been on and successfully completed over 342 missions since.

My mom is the headmistress of the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women, an all-girls school training the students to be spies. My dad is the headmaster of the Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men, an all-boys school training the students to be spies (well, assassins but we won't get into that).

My Uncle Joe is the Covert Operations teacher at both schools and my Aunt Abby helps him out. I went to Gallagher for a year in seventh grade but they couldn't teach me anything I didn't already know so I left.

But, when I was there, I made some friends. Sure, I was friends with everyone but my roommates and I were the closest. Their names are as written:

Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton, codename Bookworm, clearance level 45, specialty- technology and sciences

Rebecca (Bex) Baxter, codename Duchess, clearance level 45, specialty- weapons and combat

Macey McHenry, codename Peacock, clearance level 45, specialty- disguise

Liz's family are the only ones who are relatively normal, being civilians in the dental business. Macey's parents are front-page famous, being a Senator and a cosmetics specialist. Bex is descended from many MI6 legends, as I am in the CIA.

They still go to Gallagher but they also do work for the CIA so we see each other. Together we make up the infamous Alpha Team. It's been a while since I've seen them, but hopefully, we'll meet again soon.

This is a Covert Operations report of the mission I went on a year ago.

The mission that changed my life forever.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm at 8:50am. Jumping out of bed, I ran to Will's room.

Yes, I live with the director of the CIA.

I banged on his door. "Get up! We do have to work today!"

There was a grunt in response.

Sighing, I decided to go with my last resort early (I learned it from Bex and many mornings waking up drenched). I went into the kitchen and pulled a bucket from under the sink. I filled it with ice and then water, making my way back to Will's door.

Holding the bucket with one hand, I pulled a bobby pin out of my messy bun and picked the lock. I entered the room and dumped the ice water on a sleeping Will.

He bolted upright and when his eyes found me holding a bucket in my hands he glared.

I simply smirked, shrugging. "You wouldn't get up."

With that I walked out of the room, returning the bucket to its usual place.

When I entered my bedroom I jumped into the shower, washing my hair with coconut shampoo. After my shower, I put on my fluffy robe and went into my large closet. It was around then that I remembered that it was my birthday.

I mean, remember isn't really the word for it considering spies don't forget anything, but whatever.

It was then that I remembered I was 18. It was then that I remembered that I was going to be teaching CoveOps at Blackthorne during the exchange it was having with Gallagher that year while Joe and Abby went on a mission. It was then that I remembered I had to fly a helicopter to Blackthorne and be there around 8:00pm that very day.

I was excited. I was thrilled. And most of all I got to see my parents and my friends.

It was also then that my brain told me that I still needed to get ready.

I decided on skinny ripped denim jeans, a baby blue crop top, my black leather jacket, and my black converse. I put on the locket that my mom and dad got me around my neck as I do every morning and put in some baby blue, fringy earnings. I straightened my long, waist-length blonde hair and left it down. Grabbing my designer black sunglasses, I slid them up to my head.

I picked up my phone and my wristlet and looked in the mirror, smiling to myself.

I looked good.

When I left my room, Will was in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee. He smiled. "Happy Birthday." He handed me a black box.

I ripped it open and gasped. "No way! Is this a Beretta Px4 Storm!?"

"Yes. Yes it is. And there's two of them."

I looked and he was right. There were two!

They came with holsters that I strapped to my belt and stuck the new guns inside of.

He laughed at my urgency. "Let's go."

He grabbed his briefcase and I stuck my phone into my jacket's inside pocket, pulling my wristlet over my hand. We left our apartment and ran down the stairs.

I gasped at what I saw, yet again.

My Aunt Abby was leaning on a black and red 2018 Ford Mustang Convertible.

"Happy Birthday!" Abby shouted.

"This is mine, right?" I asked, walking up to the car.

"Yep. Along with these." My aunt answered, pulling out keys and a brand new license with my picture.

I grabbed the keys, jumped into the driver's seat, put my sunglasses over my eyes, let the roof down, and said, "Who wants a ride to HQ?"

Abby and Will hurriedly jumped in.

I quickly drove us to the skyscraper that was headquarters and started my long day of work.


	2. Stolen Kiss?

**Job, Mission, or Chance at Love?**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Cammie POV**

The rest of my day was pretty dead. Yes, I got tons of birthday presents (not to mention Agent Jenson, Michael, who got me a flat-screen) but I had a mean stack of paperwork to do. Despite constant distractions and getting annoyed at the pointless information they make us fill out, I got it all done.

At around 4:30, I said "goodbye" to everyone considering they wouldn't see me for a while. After a quick drive home, I packed and finished by 5:15.

Perfect.

My transportation was going to be one of the CIA jets and I may or may not have knocked out the pilot so I could fly. I left him a free ice cream coupon as an apology.

When I arrived at Blackthorne it was 7:28.

I wanted to make my entrance at 8:00 sharp so I _discreetly_ took my things to my room and unpacked.

7:40.

I took my things into the bathroom so I could get ready.

I simply braided my hair and then changed into some black ripped skinny jeans, a strapless tight red shirt tucked into my jeans, my other leather jacket, and some black high heeled boots. For make-up, I applied light eyeshadow along with red lipstick. I attached my holsters to the belt of my jeans and stuck my guns in them.

Okay, fine. Maybe I just liked the twin-gun move. It's my thing!

After that, I was ready. Or at least I would've been if I hadn't heard a noise in my room.

Silently, I drew my guns and crossed my arms in the twin-gun move. I cautiously inched out of the bathroom to find my three best friends dressed similarly to me, holding rappelling gear.

"I heard we were crashing dinner?" Bex said with a smirk.

"Well yeah, but you're supposed to be with the girls. I'm only here to-" And then I caught on. "Who told you?"

"Solomon." They said in unison.

I laughed.

If anyone can scare Joe Solomon into giving up classified information, it's us.

5 minutes later, 7:55, my friends were hanging onto rappelling gear above the windows on the sides of the hall while I was above the skylight. We watched as the Gallagher Girls entered the hall and introduced themselves.

I saw my mom and dad look up at the skylight and see me. I winked at them. The boys and girls had yet to notice.

At 8:00 sharp, my friends and I rappelled through the windows, me the skylight, and did three somersaults in the air before landing perfectly in the center of it all.

Instantly the boys charged on us.

We fought back.

It was a series of roundhouse kicks, backflips, and punches.

In a matter of minutes, my best friends and I had all of the Blackthorne Boys on the ground.

"Dad, I'd like to say you taught them well but I'd be lying. And the sad part is that I'm so good at lying that you would believe it." I said, turning to my parents.

"Haha, Cams. Very funny." Dad walked up and hugged me. "Happy Birthday! How's my little Chameleon?"

"Good." I replied, hugging Mom.

In unsion Bex, Liz, Macey and I turned to the table where the Gallagher Girls were, cocked a hip and said, "Hey girls. Miss us?"

After that there was tons of shouting and hugs.

"Uh, Camster!?" Dad called over the noise.

"Yeah?" I turned to him.

"Do you four want to introduce yourselves?"

"Oh! Right. C'mon." I gestured to my best friends and I walked to the stage, heels clicking with my team in tow.

When we reached the stage we stood there cracking our knuckles (Bex), filing our nails (Macey), using our iPhones to hack into Langley (Liz), or standing with our hands on our hips, looking out over the crowd (me).

Bex stepped up. "Hello, I'm Rebecca Baxter but if you call me anything other than Bex, you will wake up in the middle of the Caribbean on a deserted island, surrounded by great white sharks wearing nothing but your underpants." She smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Anyway, I'm 18, codename's Duchess and I have Level 45 clearance."

The shock that rippled through the crowd was...satisfying.

Next was Liz who didn't even look up from her phone as she hacked into Langley. "Hi I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Liz. My codename is Bookworm, I'm 18 and I have Level 45 clearance. YES! I DID IT!" _That_ was the sound of someone who's hacked into NASA's satellites freaking out over hacking into Langley. "But it was only 86 firewalls." She frowned.

There's the Liz I know and love.

Bex patted her shoulder. "Maybe they'll challenge you next time, Lizzie."

There were many incredelous looks, probably from other tech nerds who were baffled by Liz's claim.

Then it was Macey's turn, who rolled her eyes and continued filing her nails. "Yes, I'm Macey McHenry. Yes, I'm the Senator's daughter. Get over it. Age: 18. Codename: Peacock. Clearance Level 45. Blah, blah, blah." She put away her nail file and gestured for me to step up.

The amount of jaws I saw hit the floor should not be legal.

I went up to the mic. "Hey, I'm Cameron Morgan but you can call me Cammie. I'm 18 as of today. Joey, your Covert Operations teacher, is my uncle and I shall be teaching his class this year while he and Abby are away for reasons none of you have high enough clearance to know. Abby is my aunt. Headmaster and Headmistress Morgan are my parents. I do not attend the Gallagher Academy. My codename is Chameleon. I have Level 50 clearance. And..." The girls behind me crossed their arms at the same time I did. "...we're the Alpha Team."

By then a couple of Blackthorne Boys had fainted. As I looked over the shocked crowd, my gaze landed on the most familiar, captivating green eyes.

That's when I realized that within the 10 minutes I'd been there, I'd managed to hold Zach Goode's, of all student's, attention.

The familiarity those green eyes had compared to Catherine's was unsettling. Admittedly, because of my past with his mother, I felt kind of nervous under his gaze. But as a spy and much less the best agent in the world, I hid my emotions perfectly.

I smirked, ignoring the green eyes fixated on me. "Oh, and boys? Stop drooling, it's not very attractive."

After the formal introductions, we ignored the stares we were getting and sat catching up with the other Gallagher Girls.

Macey was informing them of her last public appearance with her father after hearing a false rumor from Tina that involved a very tight dress and cocktail shrimp.

It was quite an interesting tale if you ask me.

Soon dinner was over and some Gallagher Girls, me, and a lot of the Blackthorne Boys retreated to the senior lounge.

As I sat talking with the girls, I felt eyes on me. I didn't bother to look for the stalker who was staring. It was probably just another shocked Blackthrone Boy trying get a closer look.

An idea occurred to me as Kim Lee said that she'd gotten a new Karaoke machine for her birthday. "Hey, Kim?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" By then, every eye in the room was on us.

In unison, all of the girls shouted, "KARAOKE!", while running in different directions to get microphones and speakers.

When everyone returned, I decided to make it a competition. Girls VS Boys, crowd chooses the winner.

After about 20 songs, it ended up being Zach and me.

Macey, Bex, and Liz turned to me. Macey started. "So how do you feel about him?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Considering that his mother tried to fucking kill me?"

They nodded hesitantly.

"A little wary, to be honest. But I don't even know him. For all I know, he could be a saint. I mean, we've only crossed paths once at the CIA, and he could hardly look at me without revealing the guilt in his eyes. The CIA cleared him, and from surveillance, he seems decent enough." I shrugged. "Who am I to judge?"

Liz looked up in thought, ticking things off on her fingers as she said, "Torture, attempted murder, captivity, brainwa-"

"Alright, Liz. Not the point." I smiled slightly, fighting the memories.

"Whoops, sorry."

Bex cut in. "Just know, Cams, that if he bloody hurts you, I'll rip his arse to pieces."

Lizzie's eys widened in fear as Macey and I nodded respectively.

"Noted," I said, slipping out of my jacket.

Macey pointed at me with her nail filer. "So, the chances of you and Zach dating...?"

"A freaking zero. Like hell I would ever date him," I leaned back, appalled.

"Well, scientifically, there's actually a 75% chance of a romantic relationship." Liz said matter-of-factly.

Macey looked at Liz with pride. "Thank you, Lizzie."

I rolled my eyes, pulling my long hair out of it's braid. "Yeah, as if Zach and I would ever happen. Why are we even having this conversation?"

Bex ignored my question and instead sized Zach up from across the room. "I don't know. You guys would be a cute couple. Both amazing spies, both hot as hell." She nodded in approval, turning back to me. "You could pack quite the punch, you two."

"Yeah, whatever. I've got a kareoke contest to win." I said, shaking out my hair and walking away.

"Ignorance sure is bliss, isn't Cameron?"

"Fuck off, Macey!"

The crowd ended up chantign for a duet, and Zach and I eventually caved in. Everyone started talking as we went to pick a song.

I picked up my CIA issued iPhone and looked up at him.

"What song?" I finally asked after like years of us sizing each other up. Or checking each other out. I'm not sure which.

He smirked. "You'll see." He snatched my phone.

I snatched it back.

He smirked. Again. "Fine. You pick."

I started to scroll through my playlist. "What do you like?"

"Girls, adrenaline, motorcycles, old cars, weapons- I'm extremely partial to knives, you know." Zach shurgged, hands in his pockets.

I rolled my eyes. "I meant music, wiseass."

"Oh, I know."

Not resonding, I continued to scroll through the music on my phone.

Suddenly, Zach leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Why don't we slow things down a bit?" His voice was low and his breath was warm. It sent shivers down my spine.

I tried to ignore the feeling.

I didn't understand exactly what his words meant until he pressed a button on my phone, choosing a song.

As he pulled away, Zach purposely let his lips graze my ear.

Despite the unexplained shivers, I felt a great deal of annoyance toward him, but also amusement. He was flirting with me, and he thought he was winning me over.

It suddenly crossed my mind how many girls he had probably wooed with his "charm", how many hearts the guy in front of me had broken.

I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if he was known for being a player. With looks like that- insane body, that silky hair, the earrings and the chains, the height, the eyes, the mystery, the style, the leather -he could practically have any girl he wanted.

But I smirked as I realized he couldn't have _any_ girl. There was no way I was falling for that shit.

The song If The World Was Ending began to play from the speakers.

"So I'm not the only one that likes this song." Zach said as the crowd around us started cheering.

I picked up a microphone, smiling as he did the same. "Everyone likes this song."

Then he started to sing.

(Cammie, **Zach** , _Both_ )

 **I was distracted**

 **And in traffic**

 **I didn't feel it**

 **When the earthquake happened**

 **But it really got me thinkin'**

 **Were you out drinkin'?**

 **Were you in the living room**

 **Chillin' watchin' television?**

 **It's been a year now**

 **Think I've figured out how**

 **How to let you go and let communication die out**

 **I know, you know, we know**

 **You weren't down for forever and it's fine**

 **I know, you know, we know**

 **We weren't meant for each other and it's fine**

 **But if the world was ending**

 **You'd come over, right?**

 **You'd come over and you'd stay the night**

 **Would you love me for the hell of it?**

 **All our fears would be irrelevant**

 **If the world was ending**

 **You'd come over, right?**

 **The sky'd be falling and I'd hold you tight**

 **And there wouldn't be a reason why**

 **We would even have to say goodbye**

 **If the world was ending**

 **You'd come over, right?**

 **Right?**

 **If the world was ending**

 **You'd come over, right?**

 **Right?**

Everyone was clapping and singing along as he started the song. I could admit, he was as good as me. And I was _good._

Suddenly, it was my turn.

I tried to imagine

Your reaction

It didn't scare me when the earthquake happened

But it really got me thinkin'

That night we went drinkin'

Stumbled in the house

And didn't make it past the kitchen

Ah, it's been a year now

Think I've figured out how

How to think about you without it rippin' my heart out

I know, you know, we know

You weren't down for forever and it's fine

I know, you know, we know

We weren't meant for each other and it's fine

Everyone in the crowd was going crazy by then.

 _But if the world was ending_

 _You'd come over, right?_

 **You'd come over and you'd stay the night**

Would you love me for the hell of it?

 **All our fears would be irrelevant**

I _f the world was ending_

 _You'd come over, right?_

The sky'd be falling while I'd hold you tight

 **No, there wouldn't be a reason why**

We would even have to say goodbye

 _If the world was ending_

 _You'd come over, right?_

 _You'd come over, right?_

 _You'd come over, you'd come over, you'd come over, right?_

 **I know, you know, we know** **You weren't down for forever and it's fine**

I know, you know, we know

We weren't meant for each other and it's fine

 _But if the world was ending_

 _You'd come over, right?_

 _You'd come over and you'd stay the night_

 _Would you love me for the hell of it?_

 _All our fears would be irrelevant_ _If the world was ending_

 _You'd come over, right?_

The sky'd be falling while I hold you tight

 **No, there wouldn't be a reason why**

We would even have to say goodbye

 _If the world was ending_

 _You'd come over, right?_

 _You'd come over, right?_

 _You'd come over, you'd come over, you'd come over, right?_

 **I know, you know, we know**

 **You weren't down for forever and it's fine**

I know, you know, we know

We weren't meant for each other and it's fine

 _But if the world was ending_

 _You'd come over, right?_

 _You'd come over and you'd stay the night_

 _Would you love me for the hell of it?_

 _All our fears would be irrelevant_ _If the world was ending_

 _You'd come over, right?_

The sky'd be falling while I hold you tight

 **No, there wouldn't be a reason why**

We would even have to say goodbye

 **If the world was ending**

You'd come over, right?

 **You'd come over,** you'd come over, **you'd come over, right?**

 _If the world was ending_

 _You'd come over, right?_

At that moment, with everyone clapping and cheering, Zach decided to be spontaneous. Which, in my book, means he acted like a total jackass.

I took the microphones and sat them on top of the speakers. Everyone was screaming but I could still hear Zach call my name. I turned, expecting him to smirk or make some cocky comment.

The last thing I expected was to feel his arms go around me and the world turn upside down as he dipped me, pressing his lips to mine. He was kissing me in the middle of the lounge.

And _I_ was kissing back?

Obviously, I was. I could have easily flipped him or knocked him out or killed him from the moment I felt him touch me.

But I didn't.

I _let_ him kiss me.

And I kissed _back_.

When he released me, I found myself asking, "What was that for?"

He smirked and whispered in my ear. "Do I really need a reason to kiss the prettiest girl in the room?" His deep breath sent shivers down my spine.

I fought a blush as he brought me upright. I guess standing on solid ground again knocked some sense into me, because all of a sudden, I was _pissed_.

"What the hell, Zach?" I demanded.

Everyone's cheers died down slightly and an awkward silence swept over the crowd.

"What?" He asked, confusion brightening those green eyes.

"What. The. Hell. You heard me." I glared.

"Yes, but I'm not exactly sure what I did." He spoke slowly as if speaking to a child.

I narrowed my eyes, flooding my arms across my chest. "Don't talk to me like that. Like I don't understand."

"You're still not telling me what I did."

"You kissed me!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. "That's what you did. You fucking kissed me!"

Furious, I walked toward the giant oak doors, intending to leave.

As I passed the girls on my way out, Macey said, "How are the chances looking now?"

"Still pretty fucking low," I growled, picking up my jacket as I left the room behind.

* * *

That night I sat in my room, listening to music while I devoured a tub of birthday cake ice cream.

My legs were crossed and my comfy clothes kept me...well, comfortable.

I couldn't stop replaying that kiss in my head.

Zach was so nonchalant about it. He just kissed me like it was commonplace. Forget the fact that I was basically his teacher now, I had just met him!

And technically, we hadn't even officially met! Besides my introduction to the entirety of Blackthorne, we just knew _of_ each other.

You can't kiss a girl you don't even know. I mean, sure, people do it all the time. Parties and dares and stuff, but you've at least had a "hi, I'm _" with that person! People don't just kiss people!

That just made me so angry. What type of malfunction did he have? No, what type of malfunction did _I_ have? After all, I was the one who'd kissed him _back._

I had just gotten to Blackthorne, and things were already looking screwed.

My phone dinged and took me out of my thoughts.

It was a group video call from Bex to the rest of the Alpha team.

I answered and soon Mace and Lizzie did too.

"Hey, " Bex said. It looked like she was working on her knife throwing in their shared room. The wall was impaled with tons of little holes.

"What's up?" Macey waved. She was raiding the kitchen. That, ladies and gentlemen, is the side of the perfect, cover-of-Vogue, smile-for-the-camera Macey McHenry that very few people see.

Liz murmured a "hi" from where she was reading her calculus textbook in the library.

"Hey," I said grimly, shoving more ice cream in my mouth.

"Uh oh." Macey's eyes visibly widened on screen. "She's got the ice cream. It really is bad."

Liz looked up from her book. "Oh, no. Not the ice cream."

"Bloody-bastard-snogging-my-best-friend-" Bex chucked knife after knife at the wall, speaking in short bursts.

Typically, I would be amused, but I was too upset to even manage a smile.

"Macey," I grumbled. "I need a bit of boy expert advice."

She reached into the kitchen's pantry and grabbed the box of Cheezit's, sitting on the counter as she stuffed her face. "Well, Zach's motives are difficult to understand. Considering the situation, he could simply be attracted to you and have assumed you're easy like most girls he goes after. He probably thought that with some whispers, good vocals, and a hot kiss you would play into his hands like putty."

Bex growled. "Sounds like he wanted arse to me."

Liz was so appalled and shocked, she ripped a page in her book. "Bex! _Language please,_ "

"I would never! I'm not _easy!_ " I protested.

Macey rolled her eyes. "Obviously we know that, but Zach doesn't. Well, I'm sure he does now. And if not, well, we're in for an interesting school year."

I didn't respond with anything other than annoyed mumbles.


	3. Two Truths & One Lie

**Job, Mission, or Chance at Love?**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Cammie Pov**

The next day was my first day as a teacher.

After the whole Zach escapade, I decided to pretend like it never happened. If I avoided Zach, everything would go smoothly. Classes would pass by, hallways would fill and empty. All without any nuisances from Zachary Goode.

And if avoiding him didn't work...Well, I guess I'd just have to figure something out.

When I woke up I was excited. But as I dressed in dark flare jeans and a loose blue cropped hoodie, I realized that this job was going to be slightly boring considering I had to start the day off with the basics.

So that's what I did. I walked around the sublevels all morning after skipping breakfast- which no one would chew me out for because they're all afraid of me, even my own parents- naming surveillance techniques and answering questions.

It was a bit enjoyable, I have to say. Plus, I managed to avoid Zach.

Passings in the halls we're limited, eye-contact was rare, and we hadn't spoken at all. Quite a win if you ask me.

Then lunch rolled around. I decided to actually attend this meal and as I entered the dining hall, fashionably late, every head turned. I ignored the attention, grabbed an apple, and sat down at the girls' table. "So, what's up, guys?"

"Well," Liz started. "I'm creating a new model for-"

"The Boy to English translator?" I guessed.

"Well, no... I already have a mobile prototype for that. It just doesn't work yet." She said.

I sighed. "That's unfortunate because I could really use it right now." I made the mistake of glancing at Zach, who was staring at me but looked away when I caught him. I thought I'd felt eyes on me.

"Why?"

"Goode?" Macey and Bex offered simultaneously.

I glared at them as Liz said, "Oh, yeah."

"Thanks, guys." My voice was dripping with sarcasm, which was made more obvious by my eye roll.

They just shrugged.

Bev growled, looking in Zach's direction. "I'm just so tempted to-"

When I saw her lift a knife, I reached out and grabbed her forearm. Shaking my head, I whispered. " _Don't_ , "

She sighed and relaxed.

It was silent before I asked, "Why isn't anyone talking about Zach and me?"

Macey hummed as she swallowed a roll. "We shut the rumors up pretty quickly last night."

"Oh, well, thanks."

"'Course."

Liz changed the subject.

"So, Cams," She started. "What are you doing with us in class after lunch?"

With that, every head at the Gallagher Girls' table turned.

"Oh," I smirked. "I have something very fun planned. You'll just have to wait and see."

With a wink, I rose out of my seat, took a bite out of my apple, threw it behind my back and into the trash can that was 30 feet away, and strutted out of the dining hall.

As soon as I was out of earshot, I lifted my phone and made a call.

"The Director." I heard from the other line.

"Will, it's me," I said, leaning on one of the stone walls.

"Oh. Hey, Camster." He said.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure? What do you need?"

"A lie detector device, just one. It's for an assignment I'm planning."

"You got it."

"Thanks. Talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye Cams." He said, hanging up.

I gazed out of a window with interest, seeing the trees and imagining the breeze.

"Who was that?"

I turned at the voice and didn't relax when I saw who it was.

He stood there, wearing the jeans and white button-down with his tie loose, his leather jacket hanging over his shoulder. He stood there with those green eyes and that soft, curly brown hair.

I couldn't help but want to feel how soft it was.

But even if my body wanted to betray me, my mind knew reason.

So I stayed rooted in place, staring at him with a glare, my arms crossed.

"Zachary, "

He shook his head, stepping closer. "Don't call me that. You know I don't like being called that."

"That's precisely why I said it."

"Then don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

I rolled my eyes. "This isn't a Mandy Moore movie, Goode. You're not my mother or my father, so I don't have to listen to you for shit."

Zach smirked, stepping even closer. "You know, I actually came to apologize for last night. But now you have me second-guessing myself."

I stepped forward this time, looking straight up into those green eyes when I said, "Indecision, not good for a spy. _Or_ an assasin."

"You're not wrong there."

"I rarely am."

We stood in silence before he said, "I _am_ sorry. I assumed you would be an easy one, like most girls. I should have known that you would be a challenge, if not because of your first impression, because of your past."

"And my past is something you would know all about." My sarcasm was evident.

Zach shrugged. "I was a major part of it, wasn't I?"

His words left me speechless, for once in my life. _What did that even mean?_

Without giving me time to reply, Zach turned on his heel and began to walk away down a hall.

"Oh, " He turned back around briefly. "Detecting lies? Good idea, I'll give it to you."

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you even know about that?"

Zach just smirked, point his thumb at himself as he said, "Spy, "

And with one last wink, he disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

10 minutes later, I was exiting a passageway behind a picture frame that I'd discovered. It just happened to lead to the front of the CoveOps classroom.

As I jumped down from the painting, landing on my desk, all heads snapped to the front. I dusted a couple of cobwebs off of my arms before saying, "Hello, class."

The Gallagher Girls smiled, remembering my knack and absolute love for secret passages.

The Blackthorne Boys, however, continued to look at me like I was insane. Except one, of course.

Zach was just smirking at me with those bright green eyes of his.

Ignoring him and my confusion from our previous conversation, I jumped down from the desk and landed silently on the ground.

The door opened and one of the other teachers poked their head in.

"Miss Cameron? The package you asked for."

I smiled. "Yes, thank you." I took the box from her and placed it on the desk.

Once she was gone, I sat on the desk, crossing my legs and looking out over the students.

After minutes of silence, I finally spoke. "You have patience. Good. You'll need it where you're going. Each day, we will sit silently. The time will vary and become greater and greater over the course of the year. Why? Because as spies, we often have to wait. And those missions are the most important. During these moments of silence, you will wait for me to begin, and you will wait silently. You will wait, watch, and listen. Observe your classmates, even observe me. Observe the room, the patterns of the air vents. Pick up on habits and sounds, even the smallest details. Every Friday, I expect a 5 plus page report on my desk based on what you've observed that week." I crossed my arms, locking eyes with each of them in turn. "Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am, " Was the united response.

I jumped down from the desk. "And address me as Cammie. I don't really like formalities."

I began to pace. "Alright. So today, we will be studying lies. And before you give me crap about how you did this when you were sophomores, know that there is always more to learn, more practice to be done. That is a lesson you will have to learn in this business. Nothing is ever perfect. I could teach you every technique, walk you through every mission you could possibly go on, and still, you wouldn't know it all. You could be the best agent in the world, and still, learn something new every day.

"That's why I expect you to do things, again and again, to practice and learn. That's how you become the best agent you can be. I've been on...what, roughly 350 missions?" I smirked at them. "Let me tell you this- almost every single one was the same."

A boy in the back raised his hand.

"Yes, Tobias?"

He seemed shocked that I knew his name yet still asked his question. "How is that possible? Over 300 missions? That's at least 26 missions per year, if you started when you were five, which I'm not doubting. But how was every one similar?"

I shrugged. "Criminals and terrorists are running out of ideas, I'd guess."

There were some snickers and laughs.

"Really, though. Back to back to back, there were terrorists, bombings, serial killers, arms dealers, assassinations. Almost everything was the same." I smiled, leaning on the desk. "Anyway, back to lies."

Pushing off of the desk, I started to pace again. "Tell me what the do's of lying are...Mick, "

Mick took a small breath before answering, "Maintain your baseline, breathe normally, lean into who you're lying to, and try not to sweat."

"Very good, Ms. Morrison." I gave her a small smile. "Now...Alexander, can you tell me the don'ts?"

"Don't swallow hard, don't touch your skin, don't shorten the syntax of words, and don't say 'I don't lie, "

I nodded. "Nice. Alright, to exercise this skill, we will play a friendly game of two truths and one lie."

There were a few laughs and snickers toward the back of the room.

"Mr. Alvarez?" I raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

The arrogant smirk on his face, not like Zach's but just as infuriating, was enough to set me off.

The boy said, "Well, we were just saying that two truths and one lie? A grade school game? That's little pathetic for a ton of spies, don't you think?"

"Okay. If you think it's pathetic, try to spot my lie amongst two truths." I began to walk closer to him, keeping my breathing level and my body relaxed. "I slept with someone on a honey potting mission in Singapore. My ex boyfriend was cheating on me with another agent. My favorite color is green."

Crossing my arms, I stared down at him where he sat in his seat. "Go ahead, Alvarez. Which was a lie?"

He swallowed hard, his friends looking at him expectantly. After a minute or two under my chilled gaze, he finally said, "Your favorite color isn't green."

"You're incorrect."

"What? That's impossible! Your body language changed slightly when you said the last sentence!" He protested.

I shook my head. "There's another trick to lying, class. You have to know how to make it _look_ like you're lying, in order to sway the person's interest. So the real lie, Mr. Alvarez, was that I slept with someone in Singapore. I almost did, yes, but he ended up dead before it could go farther than a shirt on the floor."

The whole class watched as I leaned down and whispered in the boy's ear. "You doubt or question me again, in or out of class, and I'll remove your head from your shoulders, got it?"

With a gulp, he nodded and turned away.


End file.
